Greening
Greening is the act of intentionally making another toon go sad. Greening is frowned upon by most toons due to its malevolent intention, and those caught can easily be banned or even terminated, as Disney considers greening as bullying. Types of greening Standard greening This is simply the act of intentionally making another toon go sad in battle through counterproductive gag choice. This can happen anywhere but is most common in the Vice President. Common ways this is done include using low level gags (or none at all), using Sound on lured cogs, using low Lure to double on higher Lure causing it to miss, throwing low level Trap before a Lure, and more. Another very common way to 'green' is to go about it in pairs. The two Greeners will not attack and just use single-target toon-ups on each other, while the victim is forced to fight solo. Laser tripping This is the act of waking up the laser cogs in the District Attorney's Office by intentionally failing a laser game, causing the toons to waste their time and gags defeating laser cogs, which yield no credit or Jury Notices and have no benefit whatsoever. The only way to truly avoid this is to go with toons who do not show the usual signs of being a greener and hope for the best. Elevator trapping This can be done in any cog boss and at any of the cog facilities (Sellbot Factory, Cashbot Mint, etc.), but it most common in the Vice President. It involves inviting toons (usually a smaller number) into a Boarding Group, then performing a glitch which enables the group leader to remove toons from the group once on the elevator. The greener then gets on the elevator, removes their target from the group once onboard, and hops off leaving them alone in the elevator, leaving the group to face the boss alone. The easiest way to deal with this is to simply close the Toontown window and launch the game again. Vice President pie round greening This is performed during the third round of the Vice President battle, hence the name. It is essentially unstunning the Vice President. This involves a toon running into the Vice President in a way that causes him to lower himself and try to swipe at toons. If this is performed while the Vice President is stunned it will "un-stun" him. However, this does not actually make toons go sad. Greeners typically "phantom jump" the Vice President by running into him as he jumps to make all the other toons in the fight go down "10" laff, while the greener loses "1" laff point. They also jump in front of Toon-Ups to make sure the toon being greened does not get Toon-Up. *Some toons use a hack to go invisible and un-stun the Vice President from anywhere in the battle. If the Vice President is getting un-stunned, and nobody is running into him, check to see if someone is missing from the Vice President after just being there in the Skelecogs round - they are likely the culprit. Trivia *While greening has been around since the game began, greening and "greeners" hit its peak in Spring 2012. *Although it is not always possible to determine who is a greener or not, if they have almost no laff and low level gags or no gags, it is almost certain they intend to green. *The Cold Callers Guild and Nutty Summit are common places that toons green. *It is called "greening" because when toons have no laff points, his or her laff meter is green. *Sometimes, people will green if they train low level gags in a boss battle, like using a rake on a level 12, or using a bugle on 4 level 12s, if this is justified, is up for debate. Gallery File:Toontown Greening